


Her Boys

by GlassChain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brothers, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm going to add more tags later but thats all for now, I'm going to likely eventually change the rating, M/M, Siblings, They're not actually brothers or siblings they are just like family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassChain/pseuds/GlassChain
Summary: Five boys from different families are all born on the same day around strange circumstances. The five of them grow up like brothers. One day all of them start having the same dream when the dream stops they know something is wrong, and they begin to prepare. One night, a meteor shower lights up the sky and who they had been preparing for arrives.The change they bring will shake the world.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, This is Glass. So this is the first original post that I am sharing with anyone outside of my family or friends. I hope you like it and stick around for the next chapter!

Long, long ago, there was a village in the middle of nowhere. It wasn’t a small village, it was bountiful and vibrant, with people and colour and life. Five boys lived in the wonderful town, their families were good friends and the boys were raised like brothers; they swore to always protect and stand by each other. They built a clubhouse and had secret codes to communicate with each other without anyone else knowing what they were saying.

When the boys were nine they started having strange dreams of a young girl soaring through the sky on beautiful silver-feathered wings. They never saw her face just her wings, but they heard her cries of joy and laughter as she flew through the clouds.

These dreams continued every day for a year until one night they just stopped. The boys set to meet at their secret base, each one saying that they need to tell the others something, none of them knowing that the others had been having the same dreams that they were. As they each arrived they gave each other serious looks.

Arin, the boy who came up with the whole idea for the brotherhood, stood up and spoke first. “Alright, I hereby declare the official start to the meeting of the brotherhood,” he said. “Who wants to say their reason first?” He looked around at all the boys and they all looked at each other. Then Raiden, the one who made the blueprints for the base got up.  
“I’ll start.” He looked at the ground and clenched and unclenched his fists. “So about a year ago now I started having this dream-”.   
All the boys gave a collective gasp and Raiden gave them all a look before continuing. “It was about this girl with wings-”. Another boy, Lex who created the secret codes, jumped up.  
“I had the same dream!” He yelled. “The girl is always laughing right?”

Axel, the one who wrote their oath, jumped up then too. “No, she’s always waa whooing!” He shouted into the mix. 

At that point, the boys started arguing about what the girl was doing in their collective dream.

“Quite!”

All the boys went silent and looked at the boy who had spoken. “Sorry Zendry!” they all said together.

Zendry didn’t design or come up with anything, what he did was keep all of them together and keep arguments to a minimum. “Look, it’s clear we all dreamt about the same girl, with different sounds but mostly the same right?” He asked and they all nodded. “Okay, so let’s all sit down and talk about this reasonably.” They did. Zendry nodded to Arin and he continued their meeting.

“Thank you, Zendry.” The 4meeting continued calmly from there and went on for a while. The boys brainstormed what the girl could mean and by the end of their meeting they had come to two conclusions; one that the girl was real, and two, that they were likely going to need to get ready for her arrival.

Over the next week, the boys gathered supplies to prepare their hidden base for a girl. Zendry and Axel built another room for the girl to live in, which was fairly simple as it was originally built on the ground out of bricks that they salvaged, they used the leftover ones and found more to make the adjoining room. They just had to make a doorway in one of the walls for the room and then kept on building. Raiden worked on building a place to grow food while Arin and Lex brought blankets and pillows for the girl. They even found a mattress and then built a frame for it. The boys worked as fast as they could since they had no idea when the girl would arrive. From the moment they got out of school they were at the base making it ready for their visitor.

Near the end of the week at the base Lex realized something. “Oh no,'' he said to himself.

Arin who was with him as they were preparing the room that was nearly finished, turned to him. “What is it?” he asked, worried.  
Lex looked at him and said, “we need to talk to the others”.

The two gathered up all the boys in the main meeting room. “What’s this meeting for?” Arin asked.

“There’s something we forgot to consider, something really, really important.” Lex looked at each other the boys. “Why did the dreams stop?” He looked at each of the boys again and they all shook their heads. “Because something happened to her, because something is wrong”.

The base was quite, so completely quiet. Arin looked at the ground and just said: “oh god”.

All the boys were ghost white as Lex is horrifying realization sank in.  
Raiden shook his head. “If that’s the case then we are going to need serious medical supplies; gauze, medical tape, cleaning products for injuries, needle and thread”.

Arin shot off the ground. “Medical supplies!? We’re going to need to take this girl to the hospital!”  
Zendry looked at him and shook his head. “We can’t, Arin. She has wings remember? Do you really think we can bring a girl with wings to a hospital? Just taking her into town will cause a problem. We’ll need to be ready”. The other boys looked at him. “We’re going to need everything Rai said and gloves and medical bed sheets so her bed doesn’t get ruined”. He took a breath and continued. “We should also start back up our training”. The others looked shocked at this news.

“What?! Why?” Axel asked, very alarmed.

“Because we might need to fight whatever hurt the girl”. 

That night the boys went home as the next day they were going to go to the hospital and try to get the medical supplies they needed. That night as they slept they had a dream. It was of the girl. 

She was running, her wings tied to her back, arrows were raining down around her. One of them hit her arm and she cried out but kept going. Then one hit her leg and she went down. She didn’t stop moving though, she dragged herself back up. Far ahead of her was a forest, a forest that they all knew if she made it there, she would be safe. 

About five feet from her though, off to the left, was a cliff and dangerous waters below. She had two choices; try for a safety she knew she couldn’t reach or hope she didn’t die when she fell and escape. 

She fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry about the cliffhanger! I hope you don't hate me too much :p  
> I would love to hear what you think in the comments and please let me know if I made a mistake.  
> See you in the next chapter!
> 
> Oh also how often should I update? It's my first time doing a multi-chapter post.  
> Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2

The boys all woke up in a cold sweat. When they got to school they talked about the dream they had about the girl that night and what they would need knowing some of what happened to her. 

The moment they were let out of school they got to work. They gathered blankets and firewood to keep her warm, glad that they had built a fireplace into her room for when it was cold out. They also grabbed some pots and ingredients to make stew.   
She was arriving soon and they needed to be ready. Getting the supplies they needed was easier than they thought; there was a supplies closest full of everything they needed. They took everything to make to the base and talked about everything that the dream could mean, how soon she could be here if she even survived the fall, everything.   
They decided to stay there that night as it was a Friday and they all wanted to be able to talk as soon as possible if they had another terrifying dream. 

The next day the boys awoke having not had another dream and after eating they got back to work. 

One might think that the way that the boys were acting, always preparing for the arrival of someone that most would think was just a fantasy, was strange but nothing about their town was normal. To start with the town was on an island in a chain and it was the only one the others had been deemed uninhabitable many years ago by the original settlers of the town. Another is the circumstances around the birth of the boys; they were all born at the same time on the same day, and they were the only children to be born all year in the town.   
The day the boys were born started off as the most beautiful day of the whole year people said, the mothers of the boys, who were close friends, said that today would be a lovely day for their children to be born.   
Later that day all the women went into labour and the moment the setting sun hit the horizon the sky was cast in the most beautiful array of colours and the horizon seemed to be set ablaze the boys all were born at the same second. 

They were special boys, with a special bond between them. Because of this and the circumstances around the day of their birth, the people of the town wrote off the focused and sure demeanour of the boys.

The boys worked hard and fast having no clue as to when the winged girl would arrive but they thought they would still need a week to be completely prepared for her to arrive. They didn’t have this time. 

That evening after having slept in the base and working through the day a beautiful meteor shower rained in the night sky. 

As the boys looked up in amazement they saw one star glow brighter than the others and fall faster.

“Hey guys, is that star falling towards us?” Lex asked, looking up in confusion and a bit of fear.

“That’s not a star,” Zendry said then immediately running towards it.

“Zen, what do you mean?” Axel called, “Zen!”

“Oh my stars” Arin breathed, eyes widening before he started to move. “I know what he means, come on!”

The boys chased after Arin and Zen, still not quite understanding what was going on.

The star they saw falling towards them crashed a ways from where they had built their base. It left a trail of trees and plants burning with blue fire. Where the star had landed was a massive crater in the ground, at least twenty feet wide and ten feet deep at the lowest point.  
As the boys approached the edge they could see what was lying in the center.

“It’s the girl” Raiden whispered, barely loud enough to hear.

As if the words had been an alarm the girl jumped up, wings flaring behind her. She took all of them in and the boys did the same to her; her black and pale blue streaked hair, mocha coloured skin and silver-feathered wings the same as in their dreams. 

What they hadn’t seen was her eyes, bright and golden as the sun, they were full of power, strength and fear. She was covered in wounds, one of her arms seemed broken and she was leaning heavily on her left leg, which made sense as there was part of an arrow still in her right leg. She was covered in blood and the boys wondered how she was even still standing.

As she took all of them in she seemed to relax; Arin with his soft brown hair hanging around his face, light brown skin with green eyes watching her softly; Lex, blond hair shaved on one side, brown eyes looking with curiosity and amazement; Axel, hand tangled in his dark red hair, eyes wide with freckles dotting his tanned skin; Raiden’s long black hair back in its usual ponytail, face switching between shock and assessment of her injuries; Zendry, his long light black hair loose, blue eyes waiting to see if he can approach her. And then he can. 

He slides down the side of the crater, the others soon follow she watches them, calm. 

Once she sees that Zen and the others are on steady feet her wings fold in as if she knows she’s safe, her eyes soften and she stands upright, one hand still wrapped around her broken arm.

“I knew you would be here,” she says. She smiles, her eyes started to close and then she starts to fall. Zen and the boys rush to catch her and get to her before she hits the ground.

“Is she still breathing?” Lex asks scared out of his mind, looking between the girl and his brothers.

Raiden presses two fingers to her neck while putting his hand under her nose. All the boys watch for her chest to move. And it does, Rai feels her breath on his hand, but they still wait for his confirmation. “She’s breathing” and they all take a collective sigh of relief. “We need to get her back to the base, now” he continues. “She’s likely lost a lot of blood and her injuries need to be treated”.

The boys work to pick her up, which is none to easy with her wings and start to carry her back to their base.

Carrying her back was very difficult, it was difficult to keep all of her off the ground with her wings hanging loose and even though she was unconscious she flinched whenever her wings brushed the ground or one of the boys touched them; the wings, along with the rest of her, were covered in scratches and cuts, one of them even had a hole going straight through it.

After a lot of stumbling around Arin just said, “put her in my arms with her wings hanging over my arm”. The boys nodded and did as he said, her head and part of her body just flopped backwards so Zen propped her head against Arin’s chest with her arms and wings crossed over her body. It was the first thing any of them had said since they got her out of the crater, all of them in shock and more than a little scared for her, and though none of them would admit it, some of them were afraid of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who came back for chapter two thank you, your interest means lot to me. To those who have just read both chapters welcome, and I hope you come back for chapter three. I already have a lot written for this so there's no need to worry about slow updates though I won't be updating every day. Also please comment, I would love to hear your thoughts.  
> Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone, I realized that I made a mistake when I originally uploaded this chapter so now it's fixed,  
> sorry about that.

After getting her in Arin’s arms carrying her back was fairly easy since they weren’t all tripping over each other’s feet. Even though they had been preparing for her arrival for a while they were still incredibly surprised that she was actually real. 

As they reached the base Arin’s arms were started to shake from carrying her, even though the boys trained and were quite strong for their age, they were still kids and didn’t have the strength to carry a person the same size as them for very long. He stumbled inside and Raiden rushed over to help support her to get her to the bed they had prepared. Once she was down the boys started to rush about to treat her injuries. Raiden stayed next to her to treat the worst ones himself. 

“Axel, Lex,” he said assessing the injuries as he cleaned them. “Clean her right arm. They gave a little salute then rushed to get to work. “Arin, get some gauze and tape then cover the hole in her wing after you clean it”. 

“Got it”. 

“Zen, come here and help with this, she still has an arrow embedded in her leg, we need to get it out to clean the injury but she’s going to start bleeding a lot once we do”. Zen nodded and they clean the outside of the wound and the little cuts on her leg.

“Wait,” the boys all look at Lex, who looked at all of them with wide eyes. “What are we doing? We’re ten! We shouldn’t be treating injuries this bad, we barely know how! This girl shouldn’t even exist, she has wings!” He started breathing heavily and clutched his head.   
Raiden walked over from where he was working on her leg. 

“Lex, look at me,” he does, eyes wide and crazy. Raiden pressed his fingers to Lex’s wrist. “Your heart rate is rising really fast, you’re going into shock”

Lex looks more nervous after hearing this. “It’s okay, it’s normal after this and we’re probably all going to go into shock at some point but you need to calm down. All of us need to help if we want to save this girl’s life, got it?” Raiden gave him a hard look and Lex nodded and seemed to calm down a little. “Go get some water, some air and come back when you can breathe normally,'' Raiden tells him. Lex nods then got up to do as he said. The boys kept working after that and they worked for many hours to keep the girl alive. 

As Raiden said at some point in time while they worked each of the boys went into shock over what was happening. 

Arin went an hour or two after Lex and got really angry and started to yell at all of them how crazy this was, Raiden led him out and got him calmed down by getting him to break some sticks for the fireplace. 

Axel after, he just sat down and kept asking what was going on and if he was going crazy. Raiden led him out too and after explaining to him what was going on, that it was real and giving him some water he came back. 

A few hours later the stress of dealing with the others’ break downs got to him and Raiden left the room and started sobbing on one of the couches they had, crying about how he couldn’t do this. Arin went out and helped him calm down and gave him some water to drink and reassured him that he could do this and that the others were they to help. He calmed down and went back to getting the arrow out of the girl’s leg without the blood loss killing her. 

When the arrow was removed they thought it was fine for a moment then blood started pouring, she started having a seizure from the sudden blood loss. They were able to stabilize her, somehow, but just barely. They all left the room for some much-needed rest as they saw the sun rising. Except for Zendry, he told the others he would keep an eye on her in case something happened or she woke up. Nothing did, by midday that day the boys had woken up and Zen was still awake watching her. 

“I’ll go check on him”, Arin offered. “You guys make some food for all of us, one of you should head back and tell our parents that we’ll be staying here for a few days. Make up some reason why we need to be here and miss school”. The boys nodded and Axel said that he would head back and make up the reason. 

Arin went into the girl’s room where Zendry was. “Zendry, you okay?” he asked. 

Zendry was still where he had been all night, back to the door. “Zen?” Arin walked over to Zendry’s side and put his hand on his shoulder. Zen jumped and Arin moved his hand. 

Zen turned to look at Arin and Arin saw tears streaming out of Zendry’s eyes. “Zendry, why are you crying?” 

“What?” Zendry asked. He lifted his hand up to his face and it came away wet. “I didn’t notice”. 

Arin looked at Zendry, concerned. “What’s wrong?” 

Zen went back to looking at the girl. “I’m pretty sure I’m in shock. I think I have been since she almost died last night,” he let out a shaky breath and Arin looked at him with wide concerned eyes at him being here alone in shock for hours. “I just couldn’t speak or move. I’ve just watched her all night wishing she would wake up”. His voice cracked and Arin was reminded again that they were all ten years old, that they were children. He wrapped his arms around Zen and the two of them cried silently for a while. Both of them hoping things would get better soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there,  
> Hope you all liked this chapter. I decided to not give you a cliff hanger-y ending.  
> Also, I'm going to be updating on Wednesdays so YAY!  
> I'd love to hear from you all and I'll see you next week!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter. I'm on break right now and forgot that yesterday was Wednesday, my B.

Days went by, and the boys went from not going to school to keep an eye on the girl to take turns watching her for half a day each so that they could still be at school and not miss anything. Six weeks went by like this, one boy staying at the island base in the morning until midday then coming back to the town island at lunch and switching places with another boy and at the end of the day all the boys going to the base where they would stay the night. The boys still went home and saw their parents, they didn’t have any siblings except for each other. They thought nothing of the boys spending lots of time at their secret base, and every few days three of the boys would spend a night or two at home so that they didn’t seem to be acting too weird.   
During these weeks the boys built more rooms attached to the base, one for each of them, so that it was easier to stay at the base for as long as they did. By the end of the third week, all of the boys' rooms were finished and they were almost done making them their own. They had already put in their beds and they were all big enough that they would still be able to sleep in them when they were older.  
They had started to make the rest of the base look better for when the girl woke up. Their makeshift kitchen became a proper kitchen, with an oven, fire stove, sink with water pump and a dish drying rack. They built a table and chairs to eat at and a smaller table in the center of the couches they had. They even fixed up their training ring.  
A few days into the Seventh week Axel and Lex were playing cards at the mini table, Raiden was tending the garden and Arin was making some food for everyone. Zendry was almost always at the girl’s side, usually drawing in a notebook he had bought a few weeks back. That’s where Zen was when he heard a voice. “Where am I?” It was cracked and soft from disuse but when he heard it Zen jumped up from the floor when he had been sketching. She was sitting up, and her sunlight eyes locked on him when he got up.   
He cleared his throat louder than needed to let the others know she was up, and in the kitchen, a plate shattered on the ground. Her eyes flicked in the direction of the sound. “You’re safe,” Zendry told her in hopes it might help.   
“What was that noise?” she asked him, looking expectantly.   
He froze a bit under her bright gaze, “a plate”.   
Arin came in first and having heard Zen say plate, immediately said, “sorry, that was my fault. I’m-”.  
“Arin, I know,” she said. “And you’re Zendry”.  
The two of them looked at her with shock. “How did you-” he started but was interrupted by Axel and Lex.   
“Is she really” Lex started but then saw her sitting up and staring at him. “Oh, hi” he waved.   
“Hi Lex, hi Axel”. The two of them just stared at her with their mouths open. They looked at Arin wondering if he had already told her their names and he just shook his head at their look.   
Raiden came in soon after, “Axel told me to come in, what’s-” then he saw her and smiled. “I’m happy to see you awake”.  
“I’m happy to be awake, Rai or should I call you Raiden?” She asked smiling.   
He didn’t seem fazed by her knowing his name without him having told her. “Rai is fine. Were you actually unconscious all this time?”  
“I think so. How long was I asleep for?” She asked.   
“Almost seven weeks now,” Rai answered. “If you couldn’t hear us while you were here, how do you know our names?” He asked.   
“Through my dreams. I wasn’t sure if you were all real, but I had dreams about you every night for a year, until,” she looked down and stops. She continued, smiling sadly to herself. “You all looked so happy to be with each other and have each other”. She looked back up at them, “that’s how I know all your names”.  
“We dreamt about you too, for a year”. Zendry told her. “We were worried when they stopped”. Her face went white. “What happened?” He asked.   
She shakes her head, “I can’t, not yet. One day I’ll tell you, but not now. ``   
“Of course,” Arin steps in. “You know our names but what’s yours?”   
“My name is Rangi Ziton, and I am very hungry.” 

After giving her name the boys got her some food and talked with her for hours learning all about her except for the circumstances that led to the last dream they had of her. She stayed in the base and when she was well enough to leave she chose to stay and live with them. After finally meeting the people she had dreamt of for a year she didn’t want to leave them, and the boys didn’t want her to leave either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter but hey at least she's awake now right?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe hehe, HIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiii.  
> Sorry, I forgot to post again yesterday, my b, again. but ahhh here you go  
> We're skipping forward a few years now and this is where we'll stay from now on, I guess.  
> I hope you like all the niceness I put in this chapter  
> :D

After giving her name the boys got her some food and talked with her for hours learning all about her except for the circumstances that led to the last dream they had of her. She stayed in the base and when she was well enough to leave she chose to stay and live with them. After finally meeting the people she had dreamt of for a year she didn’t want to leave them, and the boys didn’t want her to leave either.  
After living there for a month and not having much to do as she couldn’t go to the town with her wings other than train with the powers she was slowly starting to uncover, she wanted to learn what the boys learned at school. So the next day they got extra books and homework to bring back to her to do so that they could teach her was they learned at school. In return, she taught the boys the languages of the world she came from and the fighting techniques that she learned as a child.  
They learned that Rangi’s birthday was the Summer Solstice and that she was a month older than they were which she laughed about for a while and made sure to always bring up.  
Nine years passed like this with them all enjoying Rangi's constant presence and each forming a unique relationship with her. Then the day of her nineteenth birthday arrived. 

On the day of her nineteenth birthday, the boys slipped into her room to surprise her with a present from each of them.  
They formed a semi-circle around her bed then all screamed together “HAPPY BIRTHDAY RANGI!”  
She shot up in bed to be covered in confetti and bombarded with cheers. As shocking as it was she looked around at all the boys who were looking at her, hoping that she liked their surprise. Seeing how much they all cared for her made her tear up while smiling and then burst out laughing. Once she calmed down, she looked at them and said, “don’t you boys know better than to wake up a sleeping powerful winged female? I could of really hurt you”. She meant to scold them but she was smiling to much for her words to have any bite behind them.  
“But you didn’t,” Lex chimed in. “So no harm done, right?”  
Rangi rolled her eyes and made to get out of bed.  
“No, no, no. This is your special day,” Arin told her and brought forward a tray full of her favourite breakfast. “So you get breakfast in bed, this is my birthday present to you”.  
“Pastries! Thank you, Arin!” She leaned toward him to give him a hug.  
The two of them shared a special bond through food. On the first birthday Rangi celebrated there Arin had made her a special birthday dinner. When he had brought it out for her and everyone she had started crying. Arin had been so scared when she had started. “Do you not like it?”. Her head shot up and she looked at him with big eyes as her tears came to a screeching halt. She got up from where she was sitting at the head of the table and walked over to him and just hugged him for a good few minutes before saying “I love it.” It wasn’t until a year later that she explained the significance of food being made especially for her. “In the place I was before the dreams,” that was how she always referred to her life before them, “food was only for nourishment, it was not special, it was something you needed and that was all, you only ever ate as much as you needed. One day I learned that there was more to eating, to living than that and I loved it so having special food made for me reminded of that.” That was all she told him but he told her of how food was important to him too, his mother always made him food when he was upset or showed him how to make something and it was important to him too.  
“We’ll let you eat, there will be more presents to come.” Arin told her, “one from each of us.”  
The boys left, all except for Zendry. He always stayed in her room once she was up unless she was getting dressed. He had a chair in the corner of her room where he drew. No one was allowed to see what he drew though he would always talk with her while he did.  
“Are you gonna give me your present now?” Rangi asked, going to take a big bite out of a chocolate croissant.  
“Greedy are we?” he remarked, not looking up.  
“Hot, hot, hot,” she said fanning her mouth.  
“Drink something,” Zen said, looking up and raising an eyebrow. “And be more careful.”  
She just kept fanning and chewing slowly before getting the piece down. “You’re so mean” she joked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter and the little backstory I put in here, there is one for each of the boys. 
> 
> Also here's a pronunciation guide for their names:  
> Rangi - Ron-gee  
> Zendry - Zen-dree  
> Arin - Air-en  
> Lex - Lex (duh)  
> Axel - Axel (also duh)  
> Raiden - Ray-den
> 
> Hope that helps and I'll see you all next week!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, hehe hehe. Sorry I'm so late I forgot to update on Wednesday, then I forgot again yesterday so I'm updating now. 
> 
> ENJOY!

They had all grown a lot in the last nine years, Zen’s hair had gotten longer, he and Rai, refused to cut their hair, though Rai always kept it back. Sometimes Zendry would let Rangi braid it.  
“Well if you’re not going to give my present then I want to braid your hair, all of it, into one big braid.” When she finished he stared at her, Rangi stared right back and even took another bite of her croissant without fanning her mouth.  
“Fine,” he relented, she just smirked and went back to eating intently.  
She didn’t talk much when eating, she loved it too much, but she would listen to whatever the others had to say. Zendry didn’t say anything for a while, just watched her and smiled. Rangi felt him smile. “What is it?” she asked mouth full of food.  
He kept smiling and shook his head, “nothing. Don’t talk with your mouth full.”  
She waved her hand at him and he talked for a while about nothing, her nodding along, happily listening to him.  
When she was done she shoed him out so she could get dressed.  
“Wait!” She turned and it was Raiden, holding a box. “This is my present for you.”  
She gasped and opened the box and inside was a beautiful set of all function clothes, they were perfect for training, they looked comfortable and they were stylish. “These are incredible Rai! I love them,” Rangi said and jumped on him to give him a tight hug. “Thank you so much,” she whispered to him and he hugged her tighter, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to get changed.  
Raiden and Rangi were like siblings, he was quiet and very protective of the little, even though she was older, the sister he never had, especially since he had gone through so much trouble to put her back together the night she arrived. He was the most mild-tempered of them. He had grown to be lean and with slight but strong muscle, his long hair always kept back and out of the way. Once three years after Rangi had arrived she had gotten sick and the boys had gone back to the mainland for medicine but a storm struck before they could get back and Rangi had been left on the island alone. The others said that it was too dangerous to get there through the storm and Zendry was also sick at home, but Raiden took the medicine and got in the boat. “Rangi would do the same for us, she would do anything to get to us. She did do anything to get to us,” and he went back to the island to get her the medicine. When he got there Rangi was crying and sweating. When she saw him she cried harder, “you came back.” “Of course I did”. He spent the next two days taking care of her and the storm didn’t stop until she was better.  
“I’m glad you like them. I had them especially made for you, they have panels in the back that will fit over your wings.” Raiden smiled softly at her, happy to tell her all about his present to her.  
“I’m going to go put them on!” With that Rangi rushed off into her room to put on her new outfit.  
Rai turned to Zendry, to find him in the kitchen eating leftover food on the stove. “So, Zen, what did you get Rangi?” he asked. Zen had been very secretive of what his present to the winged girl was. Zendry just levelled a dry look at him and went back to eating food off the stove. “Fine don’t tell me, I’m gonna find out anyway,” he said, shaking his head and walking off. Zen just smirked to himself and shook his head and kept eating.  
Rangi came out of her room in her new clothes. “How do I look?” she asked, spinning around to show off the outfit. She was met with a chorus of ‘you look great’, ‘amazing’ and ‘awesome’ but before she could hear what Zendry thought Lex ran up to her.  
“Now it’s time for my present to you!” He smiled and pulled her outside. She laughed and went along.  
When they got outside Rangi turned to Lex, mouth hanging open. “You didn’t,” she said in disbelief.  
“But I so totally did,” Lex answered.  
Standing outside was a horse. Months ago Lex was talking about how he had gone horseback riding with his family and Rangi became obsessed with them and wanted to see one so badly.  
“Her name is Mirin,” Lex told her. The horse was beautiful, mostly white with lovely splotches of black on her. “And she’s all yours.”  
Rangi turned to him with tears, “really?” She asked so softly, that he almost didn’t hear her.  
“Yes, of course.” He just smiled softly, knowing how much this meant to her. Even with all the time she spent with them, Rangi had a hard time with the concept of being given things that were all hers. She didn’t say much about it, but it had to do with her life before being there, even before the dreams started and stopped.  
Rangi had a special relationship with all of the boys. Two years ago Lex had called a meeting and had come out to all of them as gay and telling them that he had a boyfriend that he had been hiding. Rangi was his first supporter. The moment he told them she squealed and jumped on him to give him a big hug, wrapping him in her wings. “I’m so happy that you felt comfortable enough to tell us this. I’m so happy that you are happy.” Lex had been so terrified to tell them all and hearing this broke him and they both cried in the safety of her wings. What Lex didn’t realize was that the boys had been very shocked at the news and a bit disturbed as it wasn’t something that they ever considered, but Rangi did and blocked that from him by wrapping him in her wings. The sight of Rangi wrapping her wings, the most important part of herself and who she was around Lex and letting him stay in that protection with her was what made them realize that Lex was doing the same thing by telling them and accepted him. Beyond that, he was their brother and that it didn’t matter who he was attracted to, they would still accept and love him.  
“How did you even get her here?” Rangi asked as she ran up the Mirin and lovingly stroked her. The horse gave her a little head butt as if to say, I like you too and Rangi laughed.  
“It was very difficult lets just say.” Lex rubbed the back of his neck. Rangi laughed again. “Do you want to learn how to ride her?”  
Rangi turned to him with wide-eyed amazement. “Really!”  
“Of course,” Lex laughed. “I bought you some riding gear too.” Lex spent the rest of the morning teaching Rangi how to ride, she was a fast learner and was galloping by lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave you guys an extra-long chapter today. I hope it makes up for forgetting to update for the last few days.  
> I love all of you that are still reading the story and I welcome everyone who just found it.  
> I hope you stick around, I intend to have tons of chapters!
> 
> Ok, see you next you time I remember to update!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeelllloooo!  
> I remembered, Yay! I did make some adjustments to the layout of this chapter cuz I noticed that the other chapters were a bloody pain to read. Let me know if I should go fix those too. Now enjoy the latest update.

The boys had been watching Lex teach her and slowly each went inside. When it was time to eat Arin came out to get them and Zendry who had sat outside with them sketching. Arin had made sandwiches for lunch and a whole spread of snacks and sweets to go with it. “This looks so good Arin! Thank you.” Rangi told him, she wasn’t sure if she had stopped smiling at any point that day. Arin just smiled at her and sat down. 

Once Rangi had sat down Axel had come up to her. “Here this is my present to you.” As Axel had gotten older he had developed a temper but could also be very soft and sweet, so it was no wonder that he already had a long term girlfriend.

The fifth year after Rangi had arrived when they were all 15, Axel and her had gotten into a fight, a really awful fight. They had been sparring with weapons and Axel had been getting progressively more irritated that he couldn’t land a single blow on her and that she wasn’t attacking and seemed to still be at full energy. “Enough! I don’t understand why I can’t win, I can’t even hit you! I should be able to beat a girl!” He screamed and raged and threw his practice weapon to the ground. Rangi just looked at him with a blank stare and asked him “why should you be able to beat a girl?” Axel straightened quickly in shock and just stared at her. It was unusual for her to be so blank and empty when she spoke. “What?” he asked. She started to walk towards him and raised her weapon. “Why should you be able to beat a girl? Why does it matter if the person beating you is a girl?” She was standing right in front of him. Then she struck. “I am stronger than you, I know more of the world than you. I have more experience.” With each statement she struck, again and again, pushing him back. Axel barely moved fast enough to block her. “That is what should matter!” She was screaming now, striking harder. The commotion pulled the others in the house out to see what was going on. “It shouldn’t matter if I’m a girl! I am stronger and faster. I do not have to prove myself any more than I already have!” It was clear Rangi was no longer talking about Axel and their match. She had him pinned on his back to the ground, the others closer trying to see if they could pull her off him. Axel saw this and raised a hand to stop their approach. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be angry that I can’t beat you, I should be learning from you.” Rangi's eyes widened in shock and tears started to fall. Axel raised his arms and took the practice weapon then wrapped his arms around her head and under her wings and pulled her to him. “You don’t need to prove yourself to us, we accept you for you.” The two of them stayed there for a while, Rangi just crying. When they finally moved Axel asked her to train him in all that she knew. 

They had a deep respect for each other ever since and would fight to the death for each other. 

They would always have each other’s backs.  
Axel had better control of his temper, but when it flared it was generally for good reason. 

Rangi smiled at him and took the present and Axel nodded, the two of them sharing some unspoken conversation. As she saw what was inside the box she gasped. It was a pair of blades, they were thin and light-weight and sharp enough to cut a branch in half with minimal strength. “They’re beautiful,” she breathed, lifting one from the box. 

Axel grinned, “I so glad you like them. They took forever to make.” 

Rangi’s eyes shot to him. “You made these? For me?” She asked, wonder and astonishment in every word. 

“Yes, I did.” 

Rangi shot out of her chair and wrapped her arms tight around him, placing her new swords on the table in an instant. “Thank you,” she whispers and he placed his hands carefully under her wings. 

When they broke apart and Axel went to sit down Arin spoke up. “Hey, no weapons at the table.” They all laughed. Rangi rolled her eyes but put her swords back in their box and on the floor next to her chair. Her chair was special, it had a thin board for the back that fit the space between her wings as the back and had a full back for the space below her wings so that she could sit comfortably without straining to hold up her wings. Raiden and Axel had worked together to make it when they noticed that she was uncomfortable sitting in basic chairs or on stools for long periods of time. 

The six of them ate, the boys talking while Rangi watched, laughing and adding something to the conversation occasionally. After lunch, Lex and Axel went to go wash the dishes and Zendry went over to Rangi and offered her his hand. 

“Would you like to see my present for you now?” He asked. She smiled and took his hand and he pulled her up from her seat. 

Rangi looked up at him, smiling, “yes, I would.” Zendry grabbed a bag that was hanging by the door and led her from the base toward the forest that surrounded it. 

Not all of the boys were taller than her, Arin was actually shorter than her, with Lex and Axel being the same height as her. Zendry was the tallest of them with Raiden being half a foot shorter than him and Rangi coming up to Zen’s chest and Rai’s shoulder. 

“So, do I get to braid your hair yet?” Rangi asked as they walked. Zendry sighed and ignored her question and she rolled her eyes. They kept walking for a while and as they went deeper and deeper into the forest Rangi got more and more confused as to what in the world he could have gotten her that would involve coming this far out into the forest. “What did you get me for my birthday?” She asked, curiosity taking over. Zendry just smiled. Rangi sighed and shook her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, we're finally, finally getting somewhere, I'm so happy!   
> But, that also means we're almost at the end of all the niceness that has been here so far.   
> I can't wait to get into the evil I have planned. 😈  
> I hope you all stick around for the fun!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I have a new chapter today. This is the last one I have written so let's hope that I have something to post next week. 
> 
> I've made some slight formatting adjustments that I think make this easier to read.

They walked for a while longer before Zen stopped. “Okay, this is as far as you get to see.”  
Rangi made a face at him, narrowing her eyes and scrunching up her nose and eyebrows. “What do you mean this is as far as I get to see?” She asked him, incredulous and placed her hands on her hips.   
Zendry just smiled at her, not a hint of mischief on his face. “Don’t worry, I won’t let you fall.”

A month or so after Rangi was well enough to leave if she so chooses, Zendry had come to her asking about flying. “What’s it like? Being able to fly?” he asked with all the wide-eyed amazement of a 10-year-old. 

Rangi gave him an evil look and asked, “would you like to find out?” She smiled dangerously for a 10-year-old and grabbed his hand. “Come on!”   
She pulled him out of the base and the other boys had heard them talking followed. They went to the highest point of the island that the base was on, which was quite high. 

Rangi had come here the moment she was well enough to fly and jumped into the sky, just to feel the sky again as she told them. She stood on the edge and held out her hand to Zen who stood back from the cliff. “Don’t you want to know what it’s like to fly?” She asked him. Zendry took a step closer to her. Rangi could see that he wanted to go with her but that he was also scared. “Don’t worry,” she told him walking towards him. “I won’t let you fall,” and she offered her hand again. Zendry looked at her hand, then at her face.   
There was no mischief or danger there now. Only determination and an offer. 

This time he took it.

“Zendry, what are you doing?!” Arin screamed at him when he did. 

Rangi and Zendry walked right to that edge and Rangi took his arms. Zen turned to the boys who were staring at them in absolute terror. He gave them a big grin and then they fell. As they did Rangi adjusted them so that she had her arms wrapped around his stomach from behind. They continued to plummet and just as they were to hit the water Rangi snapped her wings out behind her and they gilded over they water. She stayed like that for a while until Zendry reached out to skim the water with his fingers. “Woooww,” he gasped. Rangi smiled then shot them into the air. She took them high over the island and into the clouds where she kept them flapping in place. Rangi moved one hand from where it was wrapped around Zen and he panicked. 

“What are you doing?!” he demanded, grabbing the arm still around him. 

“I won’t let you fall, I promise.” She told him, “now take my hand.” Rangi put the hand she had moved out in front of him. Zen hesitated but then placed one of his hands in hers. “Close your eyes,” she said. He did. 

He focused entirely on keeping his eyes closed so much so that he didn’t even notice her moving. He did notice her moving his hand in hers to her other hand. “Okay, you can open your eyes now.” When he did Rangi was in front of him, holding his hands and he was floating in the air, somehow. 

“How-how is this happening?” he asked, almost to himself. 

“Magic,” Rangi smiled, “I’m using my magic to keep you in the air, it will hold as long as you hold my hand.” Zendry looked at her. He seemed kind of scared but also very excited. “Come on.” Rangi pulled Zendry through the sky, some times throwing him in the air and letting go of his hands only to catch him. They lost track of how long they danced in the sky and eventually Zendry wasn’t the slightest bit nervous. 

From then on whenever the other wanted to show that they could trust them they would say, I won’t let you fall. 

\-------

Rangi gave Zen a look at the words, one that asked what are you planning? She watched his face closely and saw the mischief fade away to show a look that she had seen him give her before but could never place. “Okay,” she nodded, “I trust you.” She turned to him.   
Zendry smiled, “Good. Turn around.” He told her. Rangi turned around without hesitation. Zen moved towards her but could get very close as her wings blocked him. “I can’t really reach you, your wings are in the way.” 

“Oh,” she straightened, tense, and her wings started to shift.

“Actually, never mind,” he started, seeing that she was incredibly nervous to have him so close to her back; it was highly sensitive due to all the nerves collecting there from her wings and the rest of her body. He said, “I’ll just have you do this,” and started to hand her something. 

“No,” she told him and moved her wings from her back to wrap in front of her. “I trust you.”

He stepped closer to her and froze when she inhaled sharply when he moved his hands towards her. She nodded and he put a length of cloth in front of her eyes, tying it behind her head. 

She turned around when he was done, “a blindfold? Really?” Zen laughed at how she was cocking her head at him with her lips pursed and hands on her hips. She was clearly exasperated and he found it quite funny. “What?” She demanded to his laughing. 

He shook his head, “nothing, nothing.” 

“Whatever. Where are we going that’s so secret anyway?” Rangi asked him. 

“Come on,” Zen says taking her hands and ignoring her questions. 

He pulls her gently through the forest leading her closer and closer to their unknown destination. She had stopped asking questions once they started moving and instead was taking note of their surroundings with the senses that weren’t presently restricted. After a while of seemingly pointless walking Zendry finally stopped. 

“We’re here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally getting sort of interesting, I'm super excited. Hope you liked this chapter


End file.
